Medical implants to replace or augment various parts of the mammalian body have been successfully used to reduce pain and improve function. For example, orthopaedic implants for replacing portions of bones and joints damaged by disease and/or trauma often eliminate pain and/or increase mobility. Orthopaedic implants for hips, knees, shoulders, ankles, elbows, wrists, the digits of the hands and feet, vertebral bodies, spinal discs, and other bones and joints have been developed. Many medical implants are made more versatile by providing them as separate modular components that can be combined to form an implant suited to a particular patient's condition. Where such modular components are supplied, a means for attaching them to one another is provided.